


it's a sweet lie

by qaracosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaoi Day 2018, M/M, Story takes place in Hinata's POV, its like literally based on a tumblr post, this is all honestly just self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaracosmos/pseuds/qaracosmos
Summary: hinata's been wondering on the bad blood lord iwaizumi has with the 'opposing' kingdom— kingdom of kort's leader, oikawa, and why he won't just start a war against them.(or, iwaizumi and oikawa have been at it for years, such as sending 100 chickens to kort)





	it's a sweet lie

**Author's Note:**

> ~~oops i did it again~~
> 
>  
> 
> Happy IwaOi day! I kind of rushed this fic so I could get it out on time, so it's a little messy but I think it's okay for a first timer in the fantasy genre (lol). I hope you enjoy? The link to the tumblr post is at the end notes in case you want to check it out after reading!

 

Hinata groaned loudly as he fanned himself, “Why is it so hot here all the time...?” He walked over towards the bench that his partner is currently sitting on, took a seat and stretched his arms in the air. The one that sat next to him, Kageyama, raised a brow as he replied, “It’s always been hot here in Ragoji.”

 

“Yeah! But Kingdom of Kort is _literally_ next to us but it snows there?? Why couldn’t Lord Iwaizumi pick a better place to take over??” Kageyama only sighed in response, mumbling, _“Just stop complaining, Hinata.”_

 

That doesn't stop him from complaining though. He goes on to complain about the 'dumb' errand that Lord Iwaizumi commanded them to do. Basically, Hinata and Kageyama walked all the way to their local mail service to request to send _100 chickens_ to the Kingdom of Kort. Naturally, as his subordinates, they can't refuse, even moreso for a small task like this.

 

“You know how it is, Hinata. Lord Iwaizumi and all.” Is Kageyama’s response after Hinata’s long complaint. Hinata frowned, “I do, but I don’t get the thing between Lord Iwaizumi and Oikawa. I mean everyone knows they hate each other but??? Why don’t they just fight it out?”

 

Kageyama’s given up on responding like usual, so he just hummed in acknowledgement. He got up from his seat, and took the towel that had been sitting next to him as well, “I’m going to shower.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me, Kageyama!”

 

Sooner or later, Hinata is left all alone in the barracks. There’s nothing but silence surroundig him (and the faint sound of running water), and he can’t help but let his mind wander. Maybe he should just ask Iwaizumi.

 

...

 

And that’s how he found himself standing in front of Iwaizumi’s room. He inhaled for a few seconds, then exhaled and knocked on his door. A split second later, Hinata opened the door, albeit a little bit it was enough for his head to peek out, “Lord Iwaizumi! Can I come in?”

 

Iwaizumi’s back was facing him, and he motioned for him to enter. As Hinata slowly walked in, he noticed that he had been reading the local newspaper, and he can faintly see in bold letters at the side “KINGDOM RAGOJI’S TOFU RESAURANT CLOSED”. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to ask fairly loudly, “Why did they close the restaurant? They had really good food too...”

 

Before he realized he actually said that out loud, the man in front of him raised his head up from the newspaper he had been reading, and turned around to face Hinata, “Guess whose fault it actually is.”

 

“Um,” he began, unsure of whether he was correct or not, “is it because of Kort’s lord?” Iwaizumi nodded his head and folded the news away, “Son of a bitch closed it. Don’t even know how he did that.”

 

“Y’know Lord Iwaizumi, I’ve been wondering...if you hate him so much why don’t you just like, fight him properly or something?” Hinata reluctantly asked, hands jittery and restless in fear of whether or not he might’ve upsetted him. 

 

He knows that no one was really allowed to question him, and although it’s not an actual law or anything, it’s just now an unspoken rule amongst his men. He was known to be quite brutish, for in the past he used to yell at the previous soldiers for questioning him. Hinata may not have been there for the majority of their supposed ‘war’ nor did he really have proof that Iwaizumi was a brutish lord, considering he’s only been here for a few months, but he takes his friends’ words for it.

 

To his surprise however, he doesn’t yell at him or demand for him to leave immediately. Although his entire face is in a scowl, his voice remains the same as he replied. “What makes you think I should?”

 

“Um—“

 

“I don’t really think going to war with Oikawa’s really a good choice. Considering that he has a much stronger army than us, many of our men will die. Knowing him, he might even kill the innocent.” Iwaizumi sighed, stretching his neck to the side before he stood up, “Is that all you’re here for, Hinata?”

 

Hinata blinked in mild shock at the response he received, and as a result he flinched after processing it. He was about to shake his head no, before he remembered the complaint he had earlier to Kageyama.

 

“If I may, why did you pick Ecea to take over during the conquest? I mean you could’ve taken over Kodate since they had a large impenetrable wall for y’know, safety in case of war?”

 

“It’s because it’s hot here.”

 

Well Hinata knew that for sure, and that certainly wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

 

“Oikawa hates the heat.” 

 

...ah. Iwaizumi smirked at his own statement, and Hinata simply nodded, a little confused but he attempted to hide it from him, before bowing and thanking him, then he leaves right after.

 

Outside of his room, he exhaled a long string of breath not knowing he held it all in during their conversation. _Oikawa hates the heat._ It rung in his head, before deciding that it all made some sort of sense, knowing him.

 

By the time he joined Ragoji’s forces, apparently they were moving to Ecea’s kingdom because it was bigger. Ecea since then was no longer referred to as such, and was now known as a part of Ragoji’s land.

 

Perhaps the better question to ask was what happened between the two for Iwaizumi to move to an even hotter land.

 

...

 

“He sent _what?!”_

 

Iwaizumi was upset, and everyone knew that. Tsukishima, one of the men in charge of the delivery services nodded, “You heard what I said.” He was also holding a piece of paper, with what seemed to be text elegantly written.

 

Hinata was late to this gathering (it wasn’t technically a gathering, but everyone was in the grounds because Iwaizumi’s voice was loud and disturbed everyone), and jumped over and over because everyone in front of him was taller. “What’s happening?” He whispered loudly. The one next to him seemed to have heard him and replied, “Apparently Kort’s lord sent over a goat and he’s pissed.” “...I don’t get it, Kenma.” “I don’t either.”

 

“He promised he was never going to bring it up again!”

 

It had been a few days since Hinata and Kageyama’s little journey to the mail service, and he can only assume this was the other’s response to the _100 chickens_ they sent over. Still, Hinata didn’t get what the chickens meant or the goat, but maybe they just wanted to annoy each other. Except Kort’s Lord Oikawa was winning.

 

Iwaizumi snatched the note from the blonde, and his eyes are quickly darting from one end to another. A voice from the front is suddenly heard, “What does it say, Lord Iwaizumi?” Hinata tried to figure out who it was, but all he saw from jumping was a man with really tall hair (he noted that it looked like a turnip).

 

He folded the paper in half twice, “This is the last straw!” and turned on his heel to walk towards the large staircase in the middle, “This means war!” His two head tacticians— Sugawara and Akaashi looked at each other for a few, before following after him (“Wait up, Lord!”).

 

A few of the people that were gathered began to murmur, but shortly after they all dissipated and returned to their task at hand. Kenma started to walk back to his post and Hinata follows him,

 

“Shouldn’t you be going back to your post, Shoyo?” Kenma furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, knowing well that Hinata definitely wasn’t a messenger like him. Hinata simply shrugged his shoulders, walked in front of him then stopped. The other stopped walking as well.

 

“I have a question, Kenma.”

 

Kenma shrugged, “Fire away I guess.” Hinata surveyed their surroundings, ensuring that no one would be in close proximity to hear them before continuing,

 

“What did Lord Iwaizumi mean by ‘the last straw’? This happened before?”

 

The blonde’s face remained blank, however his eyes were sleepy; half-lidded eyes as he raised a brow in confusion— but then his expression shifted to that of understanding, opening his mouth ever so slightly before he tilted his head to the side and scratching the back of his neck, “Right, you weren’t here yet.”

 

“Ever wonder why we moved to Ecea’s kingdom?”

 

Hinata nodded, “I asked Lord Iwaizumi about that yesterday, but all he said was _‘Oikawa hates the heat’_ which I mean??” His he attempted to mimic his voice didn’t particularly go so well knowing that he doesn’t have the range for it (to which Kenma has to supress a laugh). “Did you know before we moved, Oikawa kidnapped one of his horses?”

 

“He what???”

 

“Yep. I remember it like it was yesterday. The best part was his letter to him, it just said ‘ _Fuck you. Give back Rocky or eat shit and die.’_ He got the horse back with a ribbon on her head, with a reply saying _‘Rocky’s a good girl. Don’t keep the keys to the stable in the same place as years ago’_ with a heart and all at the end.”

 

He sneered, “That’s so weird. What’s up with both of them??” Kenma snorted, “That’s not all. For Christmas we woke up to piles of leaves outside the kingdom. It took days to remove all the leaves. Then he left a single tomato in his room on his birthday— how he bypassed our security no one knows.And that’s how he decided to move to the hottest kingdom— so that Oikawa wouldn’t dare come.”

 

If Hinata didn’t know they were both rulers of supposedly ‘opposing’ kingdoms, he’d probably think they were really good friends. Before he could ask what happened between the two rulers, they both heard a voice from the staircase:

 

“Hinata! Lord Iwaizumi’s calling for you!”

 

This was it. He was going to lose his job after questioning him. He looked over to Kenma who just sighed and rested a hand on his shouler, “I’m praying for you, Shoyo.”

 

…

 

“Why are they like this…” Hinata groaned. Although he wasn’t walking, he was trying not to fall off of the wyvern that was equally as stressful as walking in the heat of Ragoji.

 

Iwaizumi had called him to his room to give him another errand, except instead of just walking _within_ the kingdom, he had to go all the way to _Kort_. During the debriefing, there was another man present in the room that he didn’t personally know, other than the fact he was the turnip haired man from earlier. His name was Kindaichi, and since he was a wyvern knight, he would be the one to take Hinata there.

 

Kindaichi wasn’t a talkative person, from the past how many minutes they’ve been flying north. Most of the things he would say were to just prevent him from falling; things like _hold on tight_ or _don’t do that, you might fall_. Hinata found this rather boring, hearing only the wind pass by them, so he tried to strike up a conversation:

 

“Say Kindaichi, what’s up with Lord Iwaizumi and Kort’s lord?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

…and that was the end of their conversation. Well that was disappointing. Hinata pouted at this, and continued to stare at the sky in front of them.

 

“Ah, we’re almost here.” Kindaichi let out a yell before moving downwards towards land, to which Hinata reponds with a yelp as the wind gusts against them, as well as some snow flying past them.

 

The wyvern lands on the ground and Kindaichi hops off of it, patting its head and muttering a small _thanks,_ as he took the collar in his hand. Hinata on the other hand, wobbles off of it and eventually falls onto the snow. The other panics, and walks around the wyvern to face him, “A-Are you okay?”

 

“A-A little dizzy.”

 

Kindaichi offered a hand to him and he took it, getting up and dusted the snow off of his outfit. He looked around him, and in front of them was the gate leading towards the kingdom. There were two guards stationed, as well as a handful of archers atop the wall. From his understanding, he knows it’s to prevent any fliers from going past them and into the kingdom, which was why Kindaichi landed right before them.

 

“First time riding a wyvern?” Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, “Normally I’m just an errand boy buying bread for Lord Iwaizumi so…”

 

As they walked towards the gate, Hinata wondered if they were even allowed to enter, knowing that the two lords aren’t on ‘good terms’ with each other. However, they just walked right past them— in fact, he’s pretty sure he heard one of the guards (with the ugliest bedhead) whisper to the other guard _“What the fuck how come they get wyverns and we get pegasi?” “Oikawa wants what Oikawa wants bro.”_

 

“Where are we off to again?” Kindaichi asked, which startled the other a bit before he replied, “Um, Kort’s Blue Bread Castle.” He nodded, and walked ahead of him, “Follow me,” he said as Hinata follows suit.

 

…

 

They looked up at the sign that clearly says BLUE BREAD CASTLE in white hung above the bakery’s entrance. Kindaichi motioned his head for Hinata to enter, and he gulps before he stepped into the bakery (he hears Kindaichi briefly telling his wyvern to stay before walking in).

 

“Welcome—! Oh.” As soon as the owner cut off his own greetings, everyone’s eyes were on them. They began to murmur, and Hinata was growing more and more uneasy, so he walks towards the owner by the counter and whispered, “We have to talk.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Lord Iwaizumi is requesting for you to close. If you’d like to, he’s uh, also offering you to work in Ragoji instead.” The owner was skeptical; raising a brow and crossed his arms, “And why should I?” Hinata raised his hand up, holding a fairly large pouch of coins, and left it atop the counter, “It’s a total of 500,000 yen. This is also from him, um, if you choose to agree,” he took a rolled letter out of his orange bag (a color he’s learned that Oikawa hated) and handed it over to him. He took the letter and unrolled it, and began to read.

 

A few seconds passed, and he let out a sigh before taking a quill from the other end of the counter and signed the letter. “Consider it done.”

 

Thank god that was easy. He took the letter from him, and pushed the pouch towards him. He bowed his head before making his way out of the bakery alongside Kindaichi.

 

On their way back out of the kingdom, Hinata couldn’t help but ask, “Why exactly were we ordered to close down the bakery???” Kindaichi blinked at him before looking back at the path ahead of them, “Apparently Oikawa loves milk bread. I’m not sure how Lord Iwaizumi knows that, though.”

 

The fuck? Hinata frowned, squinting his eyes in the process and pursed his lips. Seriously, what’s up with the two lords?

 

…

 

Hinata’s on his way back to the castle with a box of carrots in his arms as per Iwaizumi’s command. He stops though to look at a sign that caught his eye— Blue Bread Castle. He sighed in relief, glad that the owner kept his end of the deal.

 

He entered the castle and made his way towards the kitchen. Kenma was the only one in the room (other than himself) who had just finished preparing two sandwiches. He dropped the box in the corner of the room. “Are you done, Shoyo?” “Mhm!”

 

Kenma offered him one of his sandwiches and they both walked towards the staircase, sitting on the steps and began to converse. Their conversation was all over the place, firstly talking about their day, then to Kenma complaining about one of the newest recruits who won’t just stop talking, then to Hinata wondering if that was him— you get the idea.

 

“What? No of course not, Shoyo. You aren’t as…inconvenient as Lev.” Hinata sighed, “Phew! That’s good to know. Kageyama thinks otherwise though.” Kenma raised a brow, “Kageyama? Thinks _you’re_ an inconvenience?”

 

“Yeah! He told me! You have no idea—“

 

Hinata spots someone exit the kitchen (which was odd because no one else should’ve been there, and he didn’t see anyone enter it either), and Kenma follows his line of sight. That someone was tall (not just to Hinata standards), with brown hair that probably took a long time to fix— wait who was he and how did he even get inside??

 

He was about to call out to him but Kenma moved his hand to cover his mouth, whispering “Sh, quiet.” This seemed to have gotten the attention of the mysterious man, who only winked at them and gestured for them to keep quiet. Kenma nodded his head, motioning him to keep walking. The brunette ‘sneakily’ walked towards the stairs and headed up.

 

Hinata shoved the hand covering his mouth down and whispered loudly, “Who was that?!” Kenma snorted before taking another bite of the sandwich, “Oikawa Tooru.” 

 

If Hinata could he would’ve probably spat out the sandwich (but he’s a nice boy so he stopped himself). “Kort’s lord?! Shouldn’t we stop him?!” Kenma shrugged, “Nah, it’s fine. Let him be. What were you saying about Kageyama?”

 

He was confused— their lord’s ‘enemy’ is literally on their grounds, and they shouldn’t stop him from assassinating Iwaizumi?! 

 

Kenma noticed this, and patted his back, “He’ll be fine. Trust me.” “…okay, fine.

 

Anyway so Kageyama said that I was like this…”

 

…

 

It’s been around an hour or two (Hinata lost track of time), and he assumed no one’s spotted Oikawa yet since it’s still been rather silent within the castle. Kenma went back into the kitchen to make another sandwich, and while waiting Hinata’s theory was sort of proven.

 

Oikawa walked down from the stairs (but he’s looking around him every now and then), and Hinata’s not sure what exactly made his hair so disheveled like that— actually his entire being was disheveled! His shirt was no longer tucked in properly or even buttoned right, and there were strange marks on his neck—

 

—oh.

 

_I. See._

 

The brunette noticed him, and once again gestured for him to keep quiet. Hinata slowly nodded, and Oikawa walked back into the kitchen. He quietly followed him after a few seconds, and heard a snippet of Kenma and Oikawa’s conversation:

 

“Thanks for letting me in again.”

 

“No problem, just pay up and I’ll keep quiet.”

 

“Tetsu’s on break tomorrow if that’s what you wanted.”

 

“Deal.”

 

He heard the window open, as well as a pair of footsteps heading in Hinata’s direction, so he rushes back to the staircase before he could get caught eavesdropping. Kenma returned to the stairs and handed him another sandwich.

 

…

 

“Wait, so you lied to me about not knowing how Oikawa broke in to put a tomato in his room?!”

 

“ _That’s_ your concern?!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't notice, most of the fictional names are jokes:  
> \- kingdom of ragoji = gojira  
> \- kingdom of kort = court  
> \- kodate = dateko  
> \- ecea = ace (with an extra e)  
> \- blue bread castle = the definition of seijoh
> 
> the tumblr link is [here!](http://editoress.tumblr.com/post/169187054052/spoopynokillua-charmingviolence-editoress)


End file.
